Don't You Wish It Was That Easy? 2: The Sequel
by Blue Hiney
Summary: More stupidness. Longer. Stupider. The Animorphs all kill themselves.


Don't You Wish It Was That Easy? 2: The Sequel   
You aked for it, so here it is. More of the same. Which is, pointless. If ya don't like pointless fanfics, I think you'd better skip this one. Hope you like it!

(British Person 1): Where the hell is Hitler?   
(British Person 2): Oh my. He's dissappeared. That is _soo_ Hitler.   
(Prime Minister): Shut up, you two. Let's just count him as dead, and go and watch some of that brand new technology - what's it called again?   
(British Person 1): Television.   
(Prime Minister): Yes. Let's go and watch television.   
(British Person 3): Hey I found Hitler! He's dead!   
(Prime Minister): So?

**Okay. Here's some more weird and wacky examples.**

EXAMPLE 3   
(Marco): Hey, I've got a good idea. Let's kill ourselfs!   
(Jake): Marco, you spelt that wroung. It's ourselves.   
(Marco): Well you spelt wrong wrong.   
(Rachel): Let's do it!   
(Marco): Do you even no what it is?   
(Rachel): No, but it's suicide, so I'm there!!   
(Jake): You spelp know wrong.   
(Tobias): Wel you seplt spelt wring.   
(Cassie): Would you stop pointing out each other's spelling mistakes?! And by the way, you spelt Well, spelt AND wrong wrong.   
(Tobias): Typo. A/N: Hey, wring WAS a typo, y'know! I decided to keep it though.   
(Cassie): Was not.   
(Tobias): Was too.   
(Cassie): WAS NOT!!   
(Tobias): WAS TOOO!!!   
(Marco): YOU two SHUT up.   
(Aximili): Why are you yelling every second word?   
(Marco): SHUT up YOU idiot FREAK. Well, anyway, ya think my idea's good?   
(Jake): Let's vote.   
(Tobias): Yes.   
(Ax): No.   
(Jake): Yes.   
(Marco): YEAH BABY!!   
(Cassie): Yes.   
(Rachel): Let's do it!   
(David) I don't know what he's doing here either: Yes.   
(Jake): Six votes to one.   
(The Animorphs (except Ax) go into a deadly battle against Visser Three in human morph.) **_2_**   
TWO DAYS LATER...   
(Visser Three): Hmm, I wonder what happened to those Andalite bandits? Hey, Davesc 841, do you know?   
(Davesc 841): don't have a clue, man.   
(Visser Three): DON'T CALL ME MAN!! And, do you know, um... Imsten 788?   
(Imsten 788): I think they killed themself. You know those humans that you killed two days ago? I think they were them.   
(Visser Three): Rubbish! And you can consider this your disdisdisdishonorable discharge.   
(Imsten 788): Oh, damn. And after three whole days of work!   
(Well, anyway,) TWO WEEKS LATER...   
(Visser Three): (yawns) This war is boring without anyone to fight against. I quit. (in very loud open thought-speak) HEY ALL YOU! You can consider this your pretty dishonorable discharge!   
(Vissser Three then moves to some exotic island, retires, buys a mansion, and makes a living out of selling cups of lemonade for 5c each.)

**Here's another example. It's starts where it sez 2 up there. See?**

EXAMPLE 4   
(Visser Three): Hey! Anyone know what happened to the Andalite Bandits? Davesc 841?   
(Davesc 841): Why do you care?   
(Visser three): Hey, Davesc, hasn't it been a few days since you went to th Yeerks Pool?   
(davesc 841): shut up you iidito.   
(Visser Three): (mutters) Oh, my, what a boggling genis.   
(Davesc 841): You spelt genius wrong.   
(Visser Three): Well, duh. (mutters) see, told you. (normal) Well, if Idsten 626 doesn't know, who does?   
(Idsten 626): Well, you killed 'em.   
(Visser Three): Why, that's positively _dumb_!   
(Idsten 626): No it's not. Look at your records.   
(Visser Three picks up a thick inder labeled 'Killed Records 1984' and starts flicking through it frantically.)   
(Idsten 626): That's the 1984 record.   
(Visser Three): It is? Well, I knew that! I was just... testing you! Yeah, that's it, testing you!   
(He picks up another, half-empty one marked 'Killed Records 1999' and flicks through it, searching for 'Andalite Bandits'. It doesn't take long. After a few seconds he puts it down.)   
(Visser Three): See! I didn't kill any Andalite Bandits!   
(Idsten 626): Of course you didn't. Try checking under the names Jake, Marco, Tobias, Cassie and Rachel, and an Andalite called Aximili.   
(Visser Three): Oh, silly me. They were humans all the time? Well, who cares? Let's just carry on with the invasion   
(Idsten 626): Uh, could I have a second?   
(Visser Thre): Maybe even FOUR!! What is it?!   
(Idsten 626): It's about the Andalite Fleet. They got held up on the freeway. Turns out that Agent Fiddlesticks, a famous FBI Agent, used to live there. They stopped to look. So, should we blow the old house up so they can get on with stopping us?   
(Visser Three): Let me think for a second...   
(He pretends to think for a moment)   
(Visser Three): ...nah!   
(Visser Three and Idsten 626 both laugh.)   
END!!

**This one starts at the 2 as well.**

EXAMPLE 5   
(Visser Three): HAHAHA! We will rule the world!   
(Ax comes in and chops Davesc 841's head off.)   
(Visser Three): Wha? Huh? I thought I killed you.   
(Ax): You were wrong.   
(Visser Three): Well, duh. (pauses) Oops, I'd better flee.   
(Visser Three getsinto his Blade Ship and flys away.)   
(Ax): Yay! I saved the world!   
(A thought bubble appears above Ax's head.)   
(Person In the thought bubble): But you didn't kill Visser Three.   
(Ax): Doh!

**Well, that's the end of the... wait! Don't go! I forgot the donuts!**

EXAMPLE 6   
(Visser Three): Hah! I have infested every human in the world now!   
(He walks into a donut shop and starts yelling.)   
(Visser Three): Hey! Can I get some service around here?   
(A human-Controller walks up to the counter.)   
(Human-Controller): Can I take your order?   
(Visser Three looks at the menu above the conter.)   
(Visser Three): Hmm... I think I'll have the Donut Platter. No, the Donut Sandwhich. Hey, wait a minute, that looks tasty! I'll have the Donut Supreme.   
(Human-Controller): Okay, one donut supreme coming --   
(Visser Three): Nah, I've changed my mind. I think I'll have the... Donut Burger! I mean, the Donut Pie!   
(Human-Controller): So. You want a Donut Pie?   
(Visser Three): No, I've changed my mind again.   
(The human-Controller slaps his forhead.)   
(Human-Controller): Make up your mind man!   
(Visser Three): Shut up or I'll chop your head off. Now, I've finally decided on... 3042 Donuts!   
(Human-Controller): Thank you for ordering a donut from Donuts Express. Your donut(s) will be delivered to your door in four to six weeks. Donut Express, the DE logo and all other related things are trademarks of Donuts Express, Inc. Thank you again for your --   
(Visser Three): Four to six WEEKS?!   
(Human-Controller): Are you deaf man? I said four to six weeks. Do I have to repeat _everything_ I say!   
(Visser Three starts walking out of the shop.)   
(Visser Three): I infest the whole human race to get a few donuts and then...   
(Human-Controller) waving a form at him: Wait! You have to endorse and sign the form to agree to the terms and condition!   
(Visser Three is still muttering to himself so he doesn't hear him.)   
(Visser Three): Damn donut shops you can't get any service on this damn planet they're all damn idiots even with the damn Yeerks in their damn heads   
FOUR TO SIX WEEKS LATER...   
(Visser Three): And I'm still waiting for those damn donuts to be delivered from that damn company on that damn planet why did I have to infest all the damn people on that damn planet just to get some damn donuts.   
(The mailman walks past.)   
(Visser Three jumps up.)   
(Visser Three): Ooh damn mailey! Do you have any damn letters for me? Come on hand over the damn letters that you have for me!   
(Mailey): Sorry, Visser, no post for you today. Oops, wait a minute. I think you might have something.   
(Mailey looks through his letters.)   
(Mailey): Aha! Here it is!   
(Viser Three grabs the letter out of Mailey's hands.)   
(Mailey walks off.)   
(Visser Three inspects it.)   
(Visser Three): It looks a little thin for 3042 donut. Unless they're really thin ones.   
(He rips open the package.)   
(Visser Three): Oh, it's just a piece of paper. Well, maybe it will tell me where I can pick them up!   
(Visser Three): Okay. It says 'Thank you for ordering 3042 donuts from Dounuts Express. Unfortunately, due to you not signing and endorsing the form, you cannot get your order. We apologise for any inconviniences this may have caused. Please order another donut soon, from Donuts Express, your favourite donut store.' WHAT?! Oh damn I never get any damn donuts why can't I ever get any damn donuts?!   
END!!

**Okay. Bye!**


End file.
